


Solo Performance

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Other, Reviews: 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final show of Adam's Glamnation Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Performance

The final show of the tour had ended a mere hour ago. Adam walked back out onto the stage he had just performed on. The place is deserted, dark, except fro one light that shined center stage. His body still thrumming from his final song, Whole Lotta Love. He was so into the song, the words, performing it, he let almost everything hang out. Almost...

Adam walked to center stage into the light that shone there. He basked in the light as all the emotion of the final night washed over him. He could almost hear the crowd, feel their presence, their eyes all on him. The thrill shot through him again. A jolt making him rock hard in an instant. The thought of the entire crowd watching as he enjoyed himself fully on stage had always aroused him. As the tour progressed the thought became more and more irresistible. He knew he shouldn't, which is why he never did. It's also why so many performances became so highly sexual. The tings he did, the way he looked were things only his lovers saw. He came so close to moaning on stage when he's brush a hand over his semi erect cock. Numerous times after the encore he found himself jacking off in the dressing room. So hungry for release he could wait no longer. He could have tonight, but something made him wait. Perhaps it was the idea that formed in his head as he was out signing autographs for the fans. He wanted to be on stage. It seemed so forbidden even with the place entirely empty.

Adam's cock throbbed at the thought. He slid his hand along his cock through his pants. He was so hard, so ready for it. He slid to his knees in the center of the spotlight. The rings on his fingers sparkled in the light as they made quick work of unbuttoning his pants. He inched them down just enough to free his aching cock. His leather clad palm slowly slid along it as he fully grasped it. His moan, though soft, made a slight echo through the place. He closed his eyes letting his imagination fill the place with fans. Their stunned silence as they watched enthralled. A smirk slid along his face at the thought. His grips tightened as he moaned louder this time.

"Fuck."

The word echoed through the place as if he had a microphone. His hips arched as his head fell back. It felt so wrong, so fucking dirty, but oh so good. A thought came to him then making him all the harder. There had to be security cameras all over the place, even pointed at the stage.

He laughed darkly, working his cock even faster. Someone was getting one hell of a fucking show. He brought his head back up staring back out into the empty place through the strands of hair in his face. He was so close, bound to come at any moment. He reveled in the feel. He felt like a fucking rockstar. A rockstar that was going to shoot all over his fucking stage.

With a few rough strokes and a throaty groan he was coming. Spurts of white spilling over his hand an onto the stage in front of him. He looked down at the stage grinning darkly seeing how his come had marked it. He fucking owned the stage like no other rockstar had before.

Panting softly he brought his hand to his mouth, licking his own come from it. He moaned at the taste as he cleaned his hand. Once clean he got to his feet. With a satisfied grin he walked off the stage.


End file.
